


Bienenstich

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [70]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Puns & Word Play, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne besucht Thiel und bringt ihm was mit.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Humor – Wortspiele – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Boerne besucht Thiel und bringt ihm was mit.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 35 Minuten  
> A/N: siehe Ende da Spoiler

***

Boerne steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt, noch bevor er „Herein“ gerufen hatte. Nicht, daß er nicht auch so gewußt hätte, wer ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen kam, obwohl er morgen schon wieder entlassen werden sollte. Seiner Meinung nach hätte er heute auch ruhig schon gehen können, aber Sonntags „konnte“ man ja nicht entlassen werden. Elende Geldmacherei.

„Na, wie geht’s unserem Patienten?“

Thiel schnaubte. „Gut. Das wissen Sie doch. War nur eine allergische Reaktion, das legt sich sofort wieder, wenn es behandelt wird.“

Boerne kam ganz herein. „Einzelzimmer. Nobel, nobel.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wär‘ froh, ich wär‘ schon wieder zuhause.“

„Dabei können Sie von so einem ordentlichen Schlafzimmer sonst nur träumen.“

„Sie müssen’s ja wissen.“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann nahm er die rechte Hand, die er die ganze Zeit hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte, nach vorne.

„Und ich dachte, Sie bringen mir Blumen mit.“

„Aber nicht doch. Ich dachte mir, was zum Sonntagskaffee ist passender.“ Er schlug das Papier zurück. 

„Bienenstich …“ Thiel schnaubte. „Unglaublich witzig, Boerne. Und es war übrigens eine Wespe.“

„Biene, Wespe … jetzt sein Sie mal nicht päpstlicher als der Papst.“ Boerne stellte den Pappteller mit dem Bienenstich auf seinem Nachttisch ab. „So oder so haben Sie es schon wieder geschafft, fast zu ersticken. Man könnte meinen, Sie legen es drauf an.“

Thiel seufzte. Ja, er mußte zugeben, zweimal so kurz hintereinander war schon merkwürdig. Zum Glück war Frau Haller dabeigewesen, sonst hätte das echt ins Auge gehen können. Er war schon froh, daß er diesmal um einen Luftröhrenschnitt herum gekommen war. Trotzdem … man konnte ja wohl einmal Pech haben. Oder auch zweimal. „Was muß sich das Vieh auch ausgerechnet dann auf mein Brötchen setzen, wenn ich nicht hinschaue.“

„Das ist ja eben das Problem“, erklärte Boerne mit ernster Stimme. „Sie sollten wirklich nicht alles gleich in den Mund stecken.“

„Als ob Sie das sonst stören würde.“

Boernes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Und Thiel war jetzt doch verdammt froh, daß er ein Einzelzimmer hatte. Krankenhäuser machten ihn aber auch echt reizbar.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Gibt es hier wohl irgendwo Kaffee?“

„In der Cafeteria. Im zweiten Stock.“

„Dann …“ Boerne sah ihn an. „Dann geh‘ ich mal und hole uns zwei Tassen, in Ordnung?“

Thiel nickte. „Ich hab seit gestern nur Früchtetee gekriegt.“

„Das erklärt einiges.“ Boerne sah ihn immer noch an.

„Sie hätten Ihren Urlaub wirklich nicht … ich meine, Sie hätten nicht meinetwegen –“

„Es hat sowieso nur geregnet.“

Thiel mußte lächeln. Klar. Das störte ja auch unheimlich beim Schnorcheln auf den Malediven. Er sah, wie Boernes Mundwinkel sich gleichzeitig hoben. Und dann streckte der andere eine Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, mit Kaffee.“ Und Thiel sah ihm nach, bis die Tür wieder zugefallen war, und dachte daran, daß es sowas früher nie gegeben hätte, egal, was sie zuhause so taten.

Er konnte nicht sagen, daß er die Veränderung schlecht fand.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Falls man es nicht merken sollte … das spielt im „Wir haben nur Sex (aber eigentlich ist es doch mehr)“-Universum ;) Und ja, Endspurt und Prompts wie „Wortspiele“ und Bienenstich zum Kaffee sind eine schlechte Kombination …


End file.
